


I WANT YOU TO STAY

by Saf44



Series: FALLING [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Consensual Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, hilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saf44/pseuds/Saf44
Summary: He turned , his lips against Wilson's cheek , brushing his skin lightly , and yet that touch sent shivers through his entire body . A moan escaped him and House looked up at him with a feline smile . Those blue eyes were going to be the death of him . His lips brushed softly against his temple - If you want me to stop , now is the time to say it . Wilson said nothing . His lips traced the line of his cheekbone , - Or now . They're lips met ."Or .." But his words were drowned against their lips . He kissed gently as if holding back . But Wilson didn't want gentleness . Not after all this time . He knotted his hands in House's shirt pulling him closer . House groaned softly , low in his throat and then his arms circled around Wilson , holding on to him as they rolled over , lost within each other .
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: FALLING [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I WANT YOU TO STAY

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyyy everybody !!  
> Finally done with part 2 and it's definitely more fun than part 1  
> Enjoyyy!!

He looked so peaceful when he slept . All Wilson wanted to do was hug him tight and keep him safe from the rest of the world . The world had not been kind to House . He had suffered more than any person should . Nobody deserved what that man had gone through . However , when he slept he looked like he had no care at all in the world , that his life was perfect ....while in fact, the opposite was true . House mumbled in his sleep and turned away from him . He smiled , he looked so precious when he slept . They had cuddled together on the bed . House had wanted to take it slow and after what happened to Cuddy , Wilson didn't blame him . He sighed. When exactly had he fallen in love with the man lying next to him ? He tipped his head back as he tried to remember . 

_Wilson had thought that the girl was hot and wow , she had big boobs ....and his first thought had been that he wanted to have sex with her . He asked her out , but she was under the impression that he was gay , well, he had moved in with House and it was a reasonable assumption ._ He laughed at the thought of what happened next _House decided he wanted to sleep with her too and while Wilson went on denying that they were gay , House let the rumors spread . He had been mad at first but eventually went along with it . And then , that one day he had proposed to House , it had been a harmless prank , but had some part of him wished that House would say yes ?_

_____________________________________________________

House woke up to the sound of the door pounding . Wilson was asleep . He looked at the time and groaned , it was 4 in the morning . He wouldn't be able to sleep anymore . He got off the bed and realised he was fully dressed . He hadn't even bothered to remove his coat . He picked up his cane and made his way towards the door . He opened the door to see Sam . " If this is a nightmare , it's definitely the scariest one so far ...." Sam looked angry - where is James ? " Who's James ??" " Don't play dumb House . James ditched me at our wedding and I want an explanation . " " He did ? I feel sorry for you , but I don't know who James is and if he's living with me , then he's definitely gay and you wouldn't want to marry a gay man would you ? " He shut the door . He looked at Wilson sleeping , his hair haggard and untidy . He hadn't even realised that he had been in love with Wilson ... hell ! He hadn't even realised he was gay , to be honest he still wasn't sure . When did he realise that he loved Wilson ? 

_He had seen Wilson hitting on that hot girl and decided he was going to sleep with her , just to spite Wilson . He quite enjoyed pretending to be gay and he felt he had sold it pretty well . And then that night ,_ He smiled at the memory _That night , he had taken her on a date , he'd been planning to sleep with her that night ...but his plan had been ruined , rather splendidly in fact . He'd been genuinely surprised when Wilson proposed to him , and he felt he had responded sensibly although that annoying old lady at the next table had been pushing him to say yes . He hadn't thought much about it at the time ...but looking back , had some part of him wanted to say yes ?_

____________________________________________

_Now that he thought about it , he had probably always been attracted towards House , towards those blue eyes that seemed to burn with a cold flame . He remembered how he had been naturally drawn towards Amber and she was so much like House . " Oh my god ! You're sleeping with me ! " They'd laughed it off . He had confronted House , " Why not date you House ? We always fight but we always get back together . We're a couple !! " " Are we still speaking rhetorically ? " Wilson hesitated he was glad House hadn't noticed_

House got out of bed intending to make breakfast . He didn't know why , but he felt this irresistible urge to cook . Wilson mumbled and turned in his sleep . House smiled . He didn't deserve Wilson , and yet , here he was . He picked up his cane . He was still fully dressed . All he had wanted was Wilson to hold him close , to breathe in his scent to be held by that one man and it beat all the sex that they could have had . He got up , but fell back on the bed again . He was confused , that is until he saw that Wilson holding his cane . He smiled ...cooking could wait . 

________________________________________________

He turned , his lips against Wilson's cheek , brushing his skin lightly , and yet that touch sent shivers through his entire body . A moan escaped him and House looked up at him with a feline smile . Those blue eyes were going to be the death of him . His lips brushed softly against his temple - If you want me to stop , now is the time to say it . Wilson said nothing . His lips traced the line of his cheekbone , - Or now . They're lips met ."Or .." But his words were drowned against their lips . He kissed gently as if holding back . But Wilson didn't want gentleness . Not after all this time . He knotted his hands in House's shirt pulling him closer . House groaned softly , low in his throat and then his arms circled around Wilson , holding on to him as they rolled over , lost within each other .

" Are you sure this is what you really want ? " Wilson groaned . " Way to ruin the mood House " House smiled but he turned serious again . " I'm not joking Wilson , I don't want you to get hurt , just like everybody else . You don't want this Wilson . " Wilson was stunned - House ......" No Wilson , this has been great but it isn't going to work out . I've done horrible things to you in the past and I will do horrible things in the future ...." Now he was angry - Do I not get a say in this ? There was sorrow in those deep blue eyes - I'm leaving Wilson . Now you can stay if you want but I'm sure you'll prefer your own condo . " What ? You can't just leave !! " " Yes I can "

______________________________________________

He opened the glass door and flung his bag into his office as he usually did . " Where's Wilson ? " He gave them the most bemused expression he could muster....- Last I heard , he was standing at the doorway to the House of Hades . " By House of Hades , you mean married life ?" He was annoyed , why did people have to state the obvious . " Why ? What's up with Wilson ? " Chase looked terribly irritated - He ran away and left me standing at the altar , to face Sam's wrath . God that woman can be scary when she's angry . Chase shivered . House felt a pang of guilt . He convinced himself he had done the right thing . He didn't want another person hurt because of him . 

Wilson wanted answers . He wasn't going to let House push him away . House was happy , he knew that and being happy scared him . He knew House would be at the hospital . It was the one place he hadn't wanted to visit for at least two months , not after his little act at the altar . He groaned . This man **had** to make everything so tough for him . 

Forty - six year old man , came into the ER with severe breathing difficulties . Suffered a mild concussion from falling off of his bike ...." Chase's voice trailed off , all he could think of was his conversation with Wilson that morning . He closed his eyes . He opened them again to see Wilson standing at the doorway , again . Chase gasped , okay he wasn't hallucinating . Chase got up - Wilson ! I want an answer for " Wilson cut him off - I'll explain everything later . He looked straight at him . " We need to talk " House sighed . 

" He has Lymphoma . Do a blood test to confirm . " Normally , he would have taken time to relish the gawking expressions on Chase and Taub's faces but he didn't have time to do that just then . Wilson had gone straight to his office and he knew that this was one confrontation he just wouldn't be able to escape . 

__________________________________________________

" I want answers ! " Why did everyone want answers today ? House pretended nonchalance - What answers ? " You know House ! Why are you doing this to me ? " House couldn't hold it up anymore- DON'T YOU SEE HOW DIFFICULT THIS IS FOR ME ? ADMITTING I CARE ABOUT A PERSON ONLY TO LOSE THEM IN THE END !! ANYONE I LOVE GETS HURT ! YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED TO CUDDY , YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED TO STACY ! I.....his voice broke - I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO ! I'D RATHER YOU LIVED HATING ME THAN SUFFER BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME !! 

House was now right in front of him - Tell me Wilson , is this what you really want ? You don't want me Wilson . House made to walk past him , but Wilson was not having it he pushed House to the wall and pinned him against it - You have no right to tell me whom I want and whom I don't ! His voice broke - I want you know and I know it ! You can't just walk away ! House looked amazed - No I can't . And then he kissed him fully and completely . All the other kisses he had ever experienced seemed so insignificant . The world faded away . " You know I would cup your face but you've locked my hands down " Wilson grinned - Actually , I think I like it better when I'm the one in control . 

House let all his fears and insecurities fade away as Wilson kissed him . He had thought he would never experience happiness but he had been wrong . He was quite literally in bliss . Wilsons hands brushed his hair gently. He was pinned against the wall , a low moan arose from his throat . He never wanted to stop .......

_______________________________________

They were against the door . The journey from the hospital was an absolute blur . They hadn't wanted to risk discovery . Well, now that they were away from all prying eyes ... House smiled and Wilson felt his heart leap into his throat . He loved it when House smiled . Not the usual sarcastic smiles ,no. He loved those rare true smiles , when House's eyes lit up like sapphires , an invisible flame coating their rims . He could get lost in their beauty forever ......

Wilson's hands tugged on House's shirt , but he hesitated . He wasn't sure if it was what House wanted . He wanted it desperately , so much so that the desire threatened to drown him . But then , he deicided , he would respect his friend's , no , he corrected himself , his boyfriend's he blushed at the thought . House seemed to realise what he was thinking . His eyes went wide and for one horrifying second , Wilson thought he would pull away , but no.....

House hadn't realised how long he had been waiting for this . Twenty years ....it had been twenty years since he'd first bailed Wilson out . He had waited too long . But first ....- I need to shower . Wilson looked surprised - Shower ? You never shower . " Yes but I need to shower today ." He kissed House one last time - Make it quick . 

Wilson sank down on the bed . He sighed contentedly . He knew it was just his hormones , but he felt absolutely ecstatic and fulfilled .....maybe not quite . He closed his eyes . It felt good . He hadn't realised he had drifted off until the bed sank , and he opened his eyes to discover House next to him . House's hair was wet and it spilled like ink onto his forehead . Wilson liked it . It brought out the blue in his eyes . He had always found it easy to talk to House , but just then he could find no words - Well, We're finally alone .. There was that smile again. " Guess we can take our time " House ran his finger under his waistband . Wilson shivered . All thinking had deserted him . He was completely undone ....he had been reduced to a million stammering parts that only wanted one thing . " I guess we can " And then there was no more talking . Their bodies flowed together like an orchestra performing a well rehearsed symphony . House was all warm bare skin and damp kisses that tasted like the rain . Wilson moaned . This was going to be the death of him . 

______________________________________________

They kissed gingerly at first , and then with a deepening sense of want . House slid his hands down the slope of Wilson's back along that smooth skin . Wilson arched back and he felt a tremor of excitement flow through his body . He kissed the back of Wilson's neck and slowly made his way down his spine . Wilson's lips brushed his cheek ,right at the spot behind his ear . A low sound, he hadn't thought he would ever make ,escaped him . And then their lips met . There was something urgent in their connection , like something that had been constrained had broken loose . House reached for Wilson's shirt . He was trying hard to concentrate on unbuttoning it but it just wasn't possible, his whole body was shivering . Wilson wasn't letting that happen . In the end , he just ripped the shirt apart ...buttons flying everywhere . He moved down to kiss the top of his throat ...Wilson's skin was so soft ....and then to kiss his chest .....he looked up to see Wilson looking at him . His face was a mixture of emotions . He brushed his hand slightly against Wilson's cheek , brushing the curve of his eye ,trailing down his cheek and under his jaw so that Wilson was held still for a second . Wilson let out a loose breath . He smiled . 

That smile was his undoing . Wilson found himself sitting up again . He balled up his shirt , now in tatters and tossed it aside . House kissed him again . He wove his hands into House's hair tugging him closer . The kiss went from light to heat . He curled two fingers into the knot holding House's towel together and sealed the space between their bodies . House didn't break that craving , clinging kiss as his hands slid along that soft spot on Wilson's neck ...pressing so gently . Their kisses grew wilder , a savage accompaniment to the sweet interplay of all that was heat and touch and pressure . 

Their bodies pressed together hard . House's head was full of smoke and his body was on flames as Wilson deftly pulled away his towel . The towel soon went the same way as the shirt . Wilson ran his hands down the scar - Does it hurt ? " No . " Their eyes met . Wilson's eyes had only one message . Passion and desire built up in him like never before . He pulled Wilson down onto the bed with him. 

____________________________________________________________

_He was standing outside House's office . House was doing the DDX as usual . Wilson could see his scrawly but neat handwriting on the whiteboard . He didn't know what came over him . He ran inside and kissed House hard . They both fell to the ground together , toppling over the whiteboard . He could hear Chase and the others gasp but he didn't care . House wasn't kissing him back . He looked down to see Sam's face staring up at him . He stumbled back only to bump into Amber . He didn't know what to do . His head was spinning . He was falling and then there was only black ._

Wilson woke up gasping . He found that he was alone . He sighed and fell back on the bed as the memories of the previous night washed over him . He was feeling oddly happy and realised he was grinning like an idiot . He got up to get dressed only to see that his shirt was in tatters . He smirked . But then a sense of dread filled him ...he was going to have to wear one of House's shirts . He hoped that nobody would notice . 

____________________________________________________

House was finding it hard to focus on the DDX . All he could think of was how Wilson had held him the previous night . His soft lips as they traced the outline of his skin . He shivered slightly and rubbed at his temples . " House are you okay ? " He looked up - Yea I'm fine . Just thinking bout the patient . He wasn't actually thinking about the patient but about his girlfriend ...something about her was not right . Something caught his eye and he turned to see Wilson standing at the door . He allowed himself a little smile . 

As soon as the door closed , House pushed Wilson against it . He kissed Wilson hard ...drowning himself in his taste as Wilson's arms wrapped around his neck . When he pulled away , Wilson's chocolate brown eyes were glowing with invisible sunshine and his lips curled upwards in an annoyingly adorable way - Well , that was unexpected ! " House sighed and kissed him again - I missed you . Wilson seemed to know what he meant . He didn't say anything only kissed him back . Without breaking the kiss , House reached for Wilson's jacket . Wilson , laughing, began undoing the buttons of his shirt . They were still against the wall . House's lips curled up in a mischievous smile - I'm going to have you on that table until you beg for mercy twice . 

_____________________________________________________

Well, that reminded him - I have to apologise to Sam . House groaned - What for ? Wilson pulled away and told House about his dream . House laughed . Like , he actually laughed . Wilson was shocked . House never laughed . But he had to admit , the his laugh was like a beautiful song, one of those rare melodies one would be lucky to hear in one's lifetime . It made him forget what he was thinking about , it made him forget everything . Then of course there was his voice that seemed to be a perfect rhapsody of all emotions , feelings that so many people assumed he did not experience . And then , it stopped as abruptly as it had started . Wilson came back to his senses . He didn't want to admit what that sound had done to him . He tried to assume the most nonchalant expression he could put up - Oh my god House ! You can laugh ! 

House had surprised himself . He hadn't laughed at all since Stacy left him almost five years ago . Wilson seemed to be able to do that to him , to bring out what he had buried deep through the years , to break all the walls he had so carefully constructed . In truth he couldn't help laughing at the fact that Wilson was feeling guilty for running away from his wedding . He got himself to stop- You know , you're just feeling guilty . Explains your fidgeting and also why you won't kiss me even though you can't resist . He smirked .....but his smile vanished as his realised - Oh Shit ! He walked out leaving Wilson standing alone bewildered . 

_______________________________________________________________

The girlfriend !! It was the girlfriend all along !!!!! He cursed slightly under his breath . Of course it was her ! His symptoms fit perfectly with gold poisoning ..and it would not appear on any of their tox screens . He had paged Chase . Hopefully Chase would have gotten there in time . He made his way as fast as his cane would allow him to . The lift door just opened for him when he received a page from Chase . He needn't have bothered . He was too late . 

Wilson made his way into the passage outside and towards House's office . The sight of the place brought back memories of his dream and he shuddered . He opened the door and gasped . He was feeling suffocated . The atmosphere seemed to carry remnants of sorrow and tension . He felt .....he felt like something had gone horribly wrong . House's team were all at their usual table ,their heads buried in their hands . At once , Wilson feared the worst - What happened ? Chase looked up , and Wilson had to admit , he looked terrible . " We lost a patient . " Wilson felt like laughing . Why were they all so worked up over the loss of a patient ? He didn't understand - You lose patients all the time .... " This was different Wilson " " Different how ? " Taub was the one who replied - The patient's girlfriend ...she was poisoning him , and .... he seemed to have lost his voice . Adams picked up - She shot him today and then killed herself . Okay , this was very bad ......- Where's House ? Park sighed- He did figure it out you know , he left as soon as Chase paged him . This was very bad indeed . 

______________________________________________________

His fingers flew over the keys . The music made him forget his actual situation . It transported him into a state that was not his own , made him feel things he could not understand , he felt free.  
A sad and silver tune played .....The music rose up angry but with excitement underneath . Then there was the ending . It reached out to his soul . It made him want to sorrow , despair , anguish but at the same time , it made him want to laugh , dance and sing . It was a wonderful feeling . But then there was this nagging in him , that continually reminded him that House played only when he was feeling especially upset . 

House seemed to be lost . He looked so peaceful ....just like when he slept . His beautiful fingers flew across the keys , creating something so beautiful , so unworldly that his existence seemed only like a minute consequence in the wake of something so powerful and beautiful . He didn't want to interrupt House but - House ! We need to talk . House stopped playing and looked up as if seeing him for the first time . " There's nothing to talk about Wilson ...." Wilson wasn't going to let it go - House you lost a patient and if I know you at all you're drowning yourself in pity and hatred which is what you've done all your life and it just isn't going to work !! The blue in his eyes shifted - There is nothing to talk about Wilson !!! I'm going to bed !

_____________________________________________________

Wilson didn't actually know what to do .....it was happening to him a lot . He sighed and sat down on House's sofa pouring a bottle of champagne for himself . He wasn't going to leave House alone ...not now . He turned on the soap and closed his eyes . Wilson woke up to screaming . He felt groggy and tried to remember where he was . And then , his mind was on high alert . He realised it was House who had screamed , but now an eerie silence filled the room . Wilson ran to House's room to find him thrashing and flailing wildly . Wilson was angry at the world at everyone , at everything that seemed to trouble House during that one time when he was at peace . " House ! House !! " House woke up gasping . A glance at the blue eyes revealed a lifetime of struggle that had never been put into words . He sat down next to House and put an arm around just so that he would feel safe , comforted . House looked up at him - I could have saved him Wilson ....I could have , if I had figured it out earlier ....he hung his head . " House , you can't do everything ! You can't save everyone ! You're scared because you feel your future being uncertain !! But that's the point !! The future is uncertain . No one can predict everything ..not even you House !! I know you're probably not ready to spill out your feelings and emotions , not even to me , but maybe , try . " 

Wilson got up - Get some sleep House . He was at the door when - Wilson , stay . Wilson lay down on the bed with him . He pulled House into his arms , and held him tight .House placed his head on Wilson's chest glad for the warmth . He felt safe ......he felt good . Wilson's voice seem to ring out of nowhere " I love you House " " I love you too "

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this part !!!  
> Initially thought of having a third part but I kinda like how this ended .  
> Comment to tell me how it is !!  
> Stay home  
> stay safe  
> Love ,  
> Saf44💕


End file.
